


gimme dem requests - one shot compilation

by let_me_in



Series: dream team one shots for the soul :) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, please give me requests :’)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_in/pseuds/let_me_in
Summary: I decided on making an own book for one shot’s, where people can request a head canon they want me to follow.Please make sure to read the first chapter before you request! I’m stating what I’m comfortable with and what not, as well as other important stuff.The relationships in this are mainly for reach. I’m basically open for anything. :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team one shots for the soul :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	gimme dem requests - one shot compilation

**Author's Note:**

> Please read! :)

Hello there!

I’m happy you found your way to this story. I’m hoping for some requests from you, to give you guys something to read when I’m not posting parts for my main story(/-ies). 

If you want to read something from my writing before you comment a request, to see if I’m actually worth your time lol, I recommend the two published one shot’s “A one-time-thing, right?” and/or ““Daddy Dream”” on my account. 

As to what I’m willing to write- it’s definitely easier to state what I won’t write. So,  
the things I’m uncomfortable with:

-smut; I don’t mind writing make out sessions that get quite heated(as long as the cc’s specifically stated they don’t mind), but I won’t write full on smut

-romantacising problematic things; like adult x minor, abuse (physical and verbal), r*pe, writing romantic or sexually about underage cc’s, all that juicy stuff. (I may write out every single topic falling into this category if needed)

Those are the two big points I won’t make work of.  
Regarding “problematic ship’s”, I honestly don’t care what ship you want me to write about. I’d actually love to have variety! :D I’ll do every ship out there in a platonic way. However, if it’s in a romantic way, then I will only do ships of those people, who confirmed they are okay with it.  
(There is a grey area. If the reader can viewed it as platonic or romantic, I may do ship’s that I normally don’t write about in a romantic way. As long as it doesn’t cross any lines.)

Keep in mind that, despite having the stories be about their internet personas they portray on the SMP, they are real people. So be respectful. :)

Onto writing the request! :D  
If you want to request something, please include the characters and their relationship to one another, if it’s platonic or romantic and a short summary of what you want them to do.  
Example:

“Dream, George and Sapnap playing video games together and goofing around, they are all roommates. Can be platonic or romantic.”

You get the jizz. ;)

I hope this wasn’t too long lol. I won’t hold you off any longer. Thank you for reading through this! ^-^


End file.
